Distriona
Heart of the Empire Distriona was one of the two habitable planets orbiting the star Tybros, within the Visirr sector, later known as the Imperial Worlds sector. It was widenly known as the 'Heart of the Empire', as it was the birthplace and capital planet of the Distrionian Empire. The planet was orbited by two moons, one of which able to sustain life itself, Kyrotia, while the other was a lifeless rock used for mining operations, Kyrotith. After suffering from overpopulation, the moon Kyrotia was colonized, and shortly after, construction on the Ring began, the large artificial ring serving as shipyard and city. It's callendar is based around the event The Awakening. Events are either BTA(Before The Awakening) or ATA (After The Awakening) History The Vistirr Rebellion 423 BTA - 0 BTA Not many records exist of this time period, but all records agree that before the Distrionians became the dominant race, the planet was inhabited by another, unnamed sentient species. This species began to selectively breed some of the lizard and reptillian creatures avaible for gladiator fights. Over the course of centuries these primitive Vistirr were bred into their eventual final form, that of humanoid-built reptiles often refered to as 'dragons'. Years later, in a event known as 'The Awakening', a large number of primitive Vistirr gained sentience, these Vistirr would violently rebel against their enslavers. After 2 years of rebelling, the Vistirr were succefull in bringing the enslavers in a state near extinction, a task that would be finished off by the forming Vistirr Empire. The formation of the Vistirr Empire and the Cleansing of Distriona 1 ATA - 10 ATA After removing the large majority of the sentient species, at this point refered to as 'Unpures', a group of Vistirr started to form a central government to end the infighting and stop the forming of smaller tribes within the Vistirr population. They convinced the Vistirr to join this Vistirr Empire with the promise of security, wealth and the complete extinction of the Unpures. ''This led to the Cleansing of Distriona, a conflict in which the last of the ''Unpures were killed, leaving the race extinct and the way clear for the newly formed empire to flourish. First Imperial Collapse 10 ATA - 16 ATA A decade after the formation of the Vistirr Empire, a large civil war broke out between the established government and a cultus worshipping a god known as the Divine God Arcana, led by a man known as Xii'ravac, the Prophet. These cultists utilized Virstorr, massive draconic beasts. In a last, viscious strike they overthrew the Vistirr Empire, but continued to fight for years with it's remnants, Eventually succeeded in creating a new empire, called the Holy Arcana Empire, who also founded the Holy City of Velgrim, named after a lesser deity within the cultus religion. The Holy Empire 16 ATA - 121 ATA For a good century the Holy Arcana Empire remained the dominant power on Distriona, with small parts of the planet remaining unconquered, though mainly in the northern regions of the planet. But this empire was not made to last, it's was structured in such a fashion that it would crumble without it's emperor, Xii'ravac the Prophet. 5 years later Xii'ravac was killed during a attack from a rogue Virstorr, which began the eventual downfall of this empire. Unholy downfall(Second Imperial Collapse) 121 ATA - 125 ATA With the leader keeping it all together gone, the empire swiftly devolved into a state of conflict. High ranking members of the Arcana Cult fought among themselves to get to the throne, dividing the political and military heirachy and plunging the empire into chaos. With the centralized government that kept the Vistirr united suddenly gone, many split off into their own kingdoms and tribes, dividing the once unified lands into dozends of kingdoms and tribes. It took 4 years for the Arcana Empire to completely collapse. Without the Cultist to keep the Virstorr in check, the dragons left for the many mountains and caves across the planet, returning to their hidden solitude. Age of Kingdoms 125 ATA - 1032 ATA After the power vacuum of the Holy Arcana Empire led to it's collapse, warlords, high cultists and other higher members of society each went their own way with their slaves and followers, founding countless tribes and kingdoms along the way. With centuries passing, tribes would slowly be absorbed into the larger kingdoms, who started to grow in wealth, technology and power. The largest of these kingdoms being the kingdoms of Verrak, Urellion, Drakkai and Velgrim. These kingdoms often clashed, war was common, but never was anything significant achieved during these skirmishes and wars. Then, a new king rose to the throne of Verrak, named Zivrakius, the Black King. He first discovered the material vexilium, and was the first to create weapons out of it, and the 100 sets of vexilium armor. With this, he set his eyes on conquest... War of the Fifty Kingdoms 1032 ATA - 1040 ATA